My Rival Can't Be This Thoughtful—And Cute?
by Ruizora
Summary: Kagura wakes up from her dream about her Mami only to find her rival acting a bit unusual in her presence.


Kagura found herself standing in a field full of flowers her late "Mami" loves. The objects were swayed by the gentle blowing of the wind. Seeing all of this made her feel nostalgic, later turned into melancholy that caused her vision to be blurry as tears formed in her lenses. After wasting a couple of minutes walking, weeping, and reminiscing, Kagura stopped in her tracks when she noticed a lass standing before her. The lady appeared to have a long, single braided vermillion hair just like Kagura's hair color. At its top, there was an ornament, also resembling the two from Kagura's twin buns, that was pinned.

"Mami?" she asked, still sobbing.

The woman slowly turned her head at Kagura. A tiny smile was painted on the gorgeous lady's lips. It was Kouka, the one whom Kagura referred to as her "pretty mom" during the Mother arc. The activity Kagura was currently doing—which was crying, worsened. She tried to approach her Mami and then shakily opened her mouth an inch.

"I am so happy I finally got to meet you again!"

Unfortunately, the image of Kouka vanished bit by bit. The vermillion haired teenager gave her best to catch up to her beloved mother, but failed to do so. It was like she was in a sleep paralysis—well, inside her dream. She tried to shout at the top of her lungs, but nothing came out.

"MAMI, DON'T GO!" ah, at last—wait.

* * *

She scanned her surroundings as her eyes opened widely. They stopped in an area where a well-known, flaxen haired lad was reading a random magazine, sitting with his legs crossed. She noticed that they were in a hospital. Sougo Okita flipped the magazine's pages lazily then yawned. It might look like he didn't know the girl he was looking after had awakened, but he was actually aware of it.

"Having a nightmare?" he finally spoke, putting his magazine on top of the table beside Kagura's bed.

"It's a bream, you moron," Kagura deadpanned.

"Ironic. It's actually 'dream'. Quite hungry, China?" Sougo counterattacked, boastful eyes were stabbing the poor patient lying in a plain-looking furniture.

The vermillion haired girl snorted. She was very tired because of that damn dream. Kagura sat up and faced the window at her right. The bright light affected her eyes so bad that she couldn't see a thing. However, she was able to smell the sweet aroma coming from her left. Kagura hurriedly turned her face westwards only to be poked by a round, sticky _dango_. The sadist was handing her a _dango_? Nah, it might be poisoned or coated in Tabasco sauce.

"Don't stare at it too long. It will melt and look like shit," said Sougo.

"Is that even safe to eat?" Kagura asked suspiciously, tilting her head at the opposite side of where the food was.

"How harsh of you, China. I've put so much effort bringing you this _dango_ and you're just gonna brush it off like it's some sort of a disease? Fine, I'll eat this inste—"

The _Yato_ girl yanked the stick from the _Shinsengumi_ officer and gulped the three pieces of _dango_.

"So you're gonna eat it after all," he murmured, annoyance can be heard throughout his voice.

Sougo gained nothing but a feeble "oomph" from the girl. He then got back to his seat and continued reading the magazine. From time to time, he stole a few glances at the satisfied glutton. She was now laying again like she didn't eat at all. Using the magazine, Sougo smacked Kagura's leg. The female jolted up and glared at the lad.

"What?"

"You just ate," Sougo scolded monotonously.

"Yeah I did, so what?" asked Kagura, fierce eyes were squinting.

Irritated, Sougo put his palm on his face and said, "China, such stupidity can lead you straight to your death. No matter how strong you are."

Something's wrong with her rival. Since when did he become this concerned? Maybe the sadist had eaten something he shouldn't eat. Kagura thought she shouldn't let the bullshit bother her. She was sick, bedridden. Of course anyone would act that way. The girl shrugged and lied down again, however, she was interrupted by a hand that was holding her wrist.

"What the f—"

"The thing you have just eaten could stuff your lungs and cause you to have breathing difficulties."

"Argh! Fine. I'll just go home. If I walked, the food would be digested, yes? I should be able to lay down by then," Kagura suggested angrily.

The female _Amanto_ got up of the bed and stomped her feet out of annoyance that caused her to grunt because of her injuries. Kagura made her way toward the door, but before she could even pass the area where the sadist was sitting, she was prevented to do what she had to do again. This time, Sougo used his _katana_ , newly polished. Kagura then glowered at the bored-looking _samurai_ teen and gritted her teeth.

By what Sougo had witnessed, he smirked. Then confidently, he began his sentence, "It's too soon. Just sit on your bed and eagerly wait for the crap to be digested."

Kagura tsked. If she only didn't have those bruises and minor fractures, she would have escaped that hell long ago, leaving the damn sadist with his neck broken. The lack of choice resulted her obeying the person she shouldn't obey. While Kagura was retreating to her bed, she could feel Sougo eyeing her. It was humiliating for her part. He was getting on her nerves. Veins popping out of Kagura's temples. The _Yato_ girl cautiously sat up on the white bed and sighed heavily.

"Good girl," Sougo praised sarcastically.

* * *

After a while, Kagura, once again, noticed something surreal. Little by little, she managed to understand the actions the sadist had done. He was only concerned for her, which she found a little creepy. Why would Sougo do this to her? Sadists by nature don't give fucks whether their prey is sick or not. They will still bring pain to them. Yet, the bastard does the opposite. Kagura suddenly gasped as she realized she was staring at Sougo for a while now. The vermillion haired girl hated to admit it, but she seemed to be charmed by his looks. So you can now discover how attractive your rival is just by staring at him for so long? Kagura, ignoring the blush that was lingering on either sides of her cheeks, tried to avert her gaze. Unluckily, Sougo had already caught her staring at him. He took this chance to tease her.

"Loving the view?" he mocked, giving the _Yato_ girl a half smile—which she oddly found quite adorable, but she wasn't going to say it out loud anyway.

"What view?" she asked, now facing downward.

Sougo snorted, "China, stop playing dumb. You were obviously staring at me not so long ago. You looked like you wanna devour the man before you," he deadpanned.

"O-oh right! Why am I confined here?" Kagura queried, trying to change the subject as much as possible.

"You're asking that now?" Sougo backfired, his face was now only an inch to Kagura's. Copper colored eyes were gazing down at the cerulean ones.

Kagura became speechless. She could feel the sadist's warm breath. She didn't discern her rival's attractiveness up until now. Much to Sougo's achievement, he pulled closer to Kagura. Only one wrong move, their lips would collide. His sadistic self was taking over as he enjoyed the reaction his rival was making right now. He couldn't help but think the female he was teasing had a pleasant face. Maybe, throughout the years, this vermillion haired brat would bloom into such a spectacular rose. Sougo was shook by a clicking sound and came back to his senses. His eyes became big as saucers when he saw Kagura wiping her lips. Could it be?

"The heck was that, Sadist?" asked Kagura, feeling very unwell. Her face looked like she ate a tamarind.

Sougo didn't answer. His cheeks were flushed.

"Oi. Did that piss make you mute? Though, it's your fault, you're the one who initiated it in the first place."

The flaxen haired lad remained silent. But hearing _his_ China said something incorrect made him respond in the end.

"Uh, you mean 'kiss'."

"I didn't know you're into minors," it was now her turn to act devilishly against the poor _Shinsengumi_ officer.

"Shut it. It can't be helped, I was unconscious during that time," Sougo defended monotonously, trying not to act out of character.

The cheeky vermillion haired girl mimicked him. She grinned as victory united within her soul. Such action caused Sougo to be wary of the situation. He thought of any tactics to defeat her. The sadist concentrated as he brainstormed. And bam! He was now ready to fire. Sougo stood up and stroke his flaxen jagged bangs very manly. The action caused Kagura to break her victorious smile and had her jaws gaped. She looked at him dubiously.

 _What is it this time, bastard?_ She asked inwardly.

It was now Kagura's turn to be silent. Witnessing this, the sadistic bastard planted a smirk. A big one, mind you. Sougo took his black leather jacket and tossed it to Kagura's stunned face. It reeked of fucking sweat mixed with men's perfume.

"Hey, it's getting hot in here. Whaddya think?" Sougo protested jokingly, looking really sweaty with his eyes half-lidded.

Kagura tossed the jacket back, weakly, so it only landed on top of her left thigh. The vermillion haired girl, at the age of fourteen, was aware of what Sougo was currently doing. He was seducing her. Though, thanks to his baby face. He only looked charming. Not like those guys in their briefs she had read in a men's wear magazine. Had it happened, it would be really awkward for her and she would splash a pool of blood coming from her nose. Well, excluding Gorilla and Gin- _chan_ , wearing nothing but a piece of mosaic covering their manhoods in some specific scenes of the series. She had gotten used to them.

"Oi, Sadist. What the heck are you doing?" asked Kagura, trying her best to avoid the sight of her daring half-naked riva—half-naked?!

"Obviously, I'm torturing you. Because you're not behaving very well," the sadist confidently answered.

"'Torturing'? You call that 'torturing'? Aren't you just seducing a minor?!" Kagura yelled, acting as the straight man.

"Ohmygod! Did you just admit that you find me attractive?" Sougo exclaimed in amazement, mockery could be heard in his tone, though.

The _Yato_ girl cringed and decided to ignore the absurd figure beside her. But, for the third time, she was interrupted again by Sougo. Really, what was wrong with him?

"What now?"

"You asked what you were doing here, no?"

"Yeah."

 _Though, I asked that just to avoid the awkwardness in the atmosphere a while ago._ She thought.

"We found the three of you unconscious in the area where the Harusame Pirates did their dirty business. And if you wanna know why I'm here with you, it's because I'll have to ask you some questions regarding the incident. Be ready for that, China," he clearly explained.

"That's some pain in the ass," Kagura complained, now laying down with her arms crossed below her head.

"I know. So be good when we proceed later," Sougo warned.

Kagura nonchalantly nodded. She firmly closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Eventually, Kouka's face popped out of her brain. The vermillion haired _Yato_ remembered how realistic the dream she had was and it made her teary. Thanks to her eyes that were closed. It didn't seem like she was crying at all, purposely protecting her pride since her rival was there. But Sougo, being a skilled behavior reader, stood up, fixed his clothes and sat beside Kagura.

"Remembered the nightmare you had?" he asked, concerned.

"W-what are y-you blabbering ab-bout?" she faced at the opposite area where she could feel Sougo's presence. Her eyes still unopened. Kagura's voice was shaking, trying hard not to cry.

"China."

She stayed still.

"I'm all ears."

In eighteen years of existence, never did Sougo become this thoughtful for someone. Excluding Mitsuba, his late older sister. Nonetheless, offering something to his rival, such as listening to someone's drama, wasn't really that bad as for him. Sougo wondered if Kagura was feeling mutually. Positive toward his assistance.

"My Mami," she began.

"Oh, you're only hungry," he deadpanned, disappointed.

"No, I'm referring to my mother. I call her 'Mami'," Kagura corrected, finally talking to Sougo directly.

* * *

She explained everything. From how her Papi met her Mami to the dream she had had. Sougo noted the slow change of pace in Kagura's facial expressions. It was beginning to look darker and darker as she told him the saddest parts of her story. Upon noticing this, Sougo put an end to it and for the fourth time, he cut her off again.

"Hm. It's good that you can look at me now, despite of what happened before," he purposely teased.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently. Sougo's plan of changing the gloomy subject succeeded, thankfully.

 _What the hell, China. This isn't the time for you to be deadly dense._ He mentally grunted.

"I mean, we just did something we won't normally do, so you must be feeling uneasy."

"Oh... that? You didn't seem to be bothered by it at all so I thought I should do the same. I wonder how many girls—"

"It's my first. _You_ are my first. As the 1st Division Captain of the _Shinsengumi_ , I don't have time to play with girls for the reason that my priority is to protect Edo," Sougo confessed, but in his usual tone so Kagura wasn't that convinced.

"Then it's a tie, yes?" Kagura declared anyhow.

"I feel sick. Why does it have to be you?" Sougo grumbled.

"I heard it's because of the autistic author of this fanfic. She ships us so hard—and do you think you're the only one who's against it? Uh-huh?!" Kagura growled, her face was now only a few inches toward Sougo's.

"Oi, oi, China. Do you plan to steal my second?" the lad also pulled closer.

While the two were busy bickering with their faces still inches away from each other, there, a nicotine V-bangs man and a specific silver haired perm were secretly watching behind the translucent windows at the west part of the room.

"I'm not yet ready to be a father-in-law... and to be a carcass after that baldy monster had me slaughtered," Gintoki whimpered.

The silver haired _samurai_ was wearing a sling on his dominant arm and multiple bandages to purposely cover his wounds. The _Shinsengumi_ vice Chief beside him was busy sipping on his beloved mayonnaise. Hijikata then looked daggers at Gintoki and tsked.

"Hah! Who would want to be a relative of yours? And as for the latter part of your line, my condolences," Hijikata replied as he puffed a smoke of his cigarette.

 **END**


End file.
